


Tension

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire and Neil get into an argument but they found a way to solve it.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts).



> If any of this doesn’t make sense just let me know and I’ll fix it tomorrow, I haven’t slept in like 30 hours and I started crashing half way through haha.

“You’re being ridiculous!” Claire called to her attendings retreating back. He turned around and looked at her.

“Excuse me?” He asked.

“You heard,” she retorted.

“The only thing that’s ridiculous right now, Dr Browne, is your attitude,” he shot back.

“Well, Dr Melendez, even if you don’t like my attitude it doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” she told him.

”So what do you expect us to do with a patient that doesn’t want the lifesaving treatment?” He asked sharply.

”Let me talk to her,” she said.

”You already have, it didn’t work,” he replied.

”Because her over bearing parents were there,” she told him.

”She is over 18 and was given her options, if she doesn’t want the surgery then we can’t force her.”

”But she does want it,” Neil rolled his eyes at Claire’s statement and started to walk away, “is this just because another complaint was made?” Neil tensed up, “because you told me our friendship was worth it after the first one,” Neil looked around, checking no one was around before grabbing her arm and dragging her into one of the storage closets and shutting the door behind them.

”Of course your friendship is worth it Claire,” he told her, “but there are even more rumours spreading now, too many of them and this could get back to HR,”

”So what!” Claire said loudly, “we’re not doing anything wrong, it’s not like we’ve been meeting up to shag most nights,” Neil swallowed as she said this, kind of hoping they had been, “You’re being a coward, and that isn’t the Neil Melendez that I know,” something snapped in him as spoke and he found himself lunging towards her, planting his lips on hers as one had went to her waist and the other in her hair. Claire was shocked to begin with before kissing him back hungrily. She leant into him and he felt his back hit the door. He fumbled for the lock before twisting it, his hand quickly found her body again as she began to undo his shirt. He let the piece of cloth drop to the floor before picking her up and leaning her on the edge of a shelf. He pulled at her scrubs until he’d managed to get the top over her head before quickly attacking the tops of he breasts with his mouth. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off her. He palmed her tits and heard her moan into his ear. This just spurred him on and he fiddled with the string at the front of her pants, the knot soon came undone and the loose clothing fell the floor. 

“Fuck Neil,” Claire moaned before pulling at his belt. After a bit of manoeuvring Neil found his pants were now around his ankles. He quickly pulled his boxers down as he watched Claire pull down her panties and spread her legs.

”God you just love teasing me don’t you?” He mumbled into her skin as he kissed at the flesh in her neck. He moved one of his hands between her legs, smiling at how wet she was. She shivered as she felt his lips turn in to a smile against her. He slid a couple of fingers into her before lining himself up and with one thrust he entered her and pushed himself into her deeply. She let out a groan at the sudden feel of him filling her, “shh baby,” he whispered in her ear, “we don’t want people to hear us do we?” She shook her head and he grinned, “good,” he thrust in and out of her as she grabbed at the shelf above her, presumably keeping her in place as he sped up and after a few minutes of teasing different parts of her body, Claire let out another louder moan and Neil covered her mouth with his hand as she rode out her orgasm. Neil kept thrusting into her until he finally let go, coming deep inside of her. They stood there for a moment, catching their breaths before picking up the discarded clothing and redressing themselves. Once they were both fully clothed, Neil looked out of the door slowly and indicated to her that the coast was clear. She followed him out of the room and started straightening their clothes. 

“So should I try to convince our patient to get the surgery?” Claire asked her attending.

”If you think it can work,” he replied, straightening his shirt. Before walking off, leaving Claire to watch him as he went.


End file.
